


Sith out of time

by Deltario



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario





	Sith out of time

Naruto looks down and smiled ... He has done it he has taken over the world and he has a harem of women as well... All because of the gods interfering and giving him ultimate power and getting revenge on the people who made his life hell and now he has enjoying his life as he looked on and he opened his yellow Smith like eyes and he had his mean and women as well as soldiers...

" sir" a solider responded ...

" yes what is it ? " Naruto asked.

" well one of your wives is here, sir she said she wanted to see you " the imperial solider said .

" I see bring her in " he said and the imperial nods.

Who is this women you asks well it is hinata hyugua and s


End file.
